Drable 'When Sungmin can't sleep'
by evilaegyeo
Summary: "Hei, kau belum tidur?" "Suara hujan nya berisik Kyuhyun-ssi...". Hanya sebuah drable Gaje dimana Sungmin yang tidak bisa terlelap karena suara air hujan, hingga Kyuhyun menemaninya dengan menghitung domba bersama. Warn: Fluff, Gaje, GS and another. RnR please..


**'When Sungmin Can't Sleep'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: "Kau belum tidur?" "Suara hujan nya berisik, Kyuhyun-ssi". Hanya sebuah drable dimana Sungmin tidak bisa tidur karena hujan dan Kyuhyun menemani nya dengan menghitung domba bersama.**

**Disclaimer: Seperti biasa, Fi cuma minjem nama doang. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, bila ada kesamaan apapun itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. The story pure mine!**

**Cast: Kyuhyun X Sungmin (JOY)**

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!  
Sorry for typo!  
:D

Kyuhyun kembali menganti handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres kening Sungmin, sudah hampir tengah malam dan Sungmin masih belum sadar dari pingsan nya tadi sore. Jika bukan permintaan Sungmin sebelumnya, pasti Kyuhyun akan segera mengendong nya menuju rumah sakit.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bingung dengan keadaan ini, kenapa Sungmin menemui nya secara tiba-tiba di hari hujan seperti ini? Apa ada alasan penting untuk Sungmin datang?

Bukan.. Bukan itu yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin tahu kenapa Sungmin nekat menemuinya saat hujan deras seperti tadi sore yang masih berlangsung hingga sekarang. Kenapa?

"Eughh.." Sungmin mulai menggeliat dalam tidur panjang nya itu.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendekati nya,"Sungmin-_ssi_?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan keadaan Sungmin.

Sungmin mencoba membuka mata nya dengan pelan, ini tidak menyulitkan nya karena cahaya yang remang.

"Sungmin-_ssi_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Mendengar panggilan yang di nyatakan untuk nya, Sungmin pun mencoba bangun walaupun seluruh tubuh nya itu terasa lemas,"_Ne_, _shiganiyeo_?" jawab Sungmin lemah.

Grep.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membantu nya untuk bangun,"11.34 kau baik-baik saja, Sungmin-_ssi_?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berusaha membantu Sungmin untuk menyamankan posisinya.

"_Ne_?" Sungmin memekik lemas,"_Ne_, _kamsahamnida_. Aku baik-baik saja, maaf aku merepotkan mu Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku sudah terlalu lama tidur disini," lanjut Sungmin sambil membungkukan setengah badan nya.

"Ah.. _Gwaenchanayo_~ Kau tidak usah sungkan. Apa kau benar baik-baik saja? Wajah mu sangat pucat Sungmin-_ssi_, lebih baik kita pergi ke rumah sakit."ujar Kyuhyun khawatir.

"_Andwaeyo_! Aku baik-baik saja, kita tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. Lebih baik aku pulang, ah.. Dimana tas ku.." ujar Sungmin sambil beranjak dari _bed _untuk mencari tas nya.

Baru saja Sungmin menginjakan kaki nya di lantai, ia hendak ambruk jika Kyuhyun tidak cepat menahanya,"Sungmin-_ssi_, ini sudah sangat larut dan hujan makin lebat lebih baik kau tidur disini. Aku bisa menggunakan kamar lain~" ujar Kyuhyun sambil membawa tubuh Sungmin kemudian kembali membaringkan nya di _bed_.

"_Keun—_"

"Tidak ada penolakan, lagi pula Kibum-_ssi_ juga tahu kau ada disini. Istirahatlah dengan baik, aku ada di luar jika kau membutuhkan ku. _Jaljayo_~" potong Kyuhyun sambil beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di kamarnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap punggung yang perlahan menghilang itu.

.

Sungmin menatap sekeliling kamar dengan cahaya remang ini. Kamar dengan cat putih ini terkesan sederhana dan _elegant_. Hei, apa ini kamar Kyuhyun? Nyaman sekali.. Pikir Sungmin. Sejenak ia mengalihkan tatapan nya pada jendela kamar yang tertutupi gorden.

Suara hujan terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan hening ini, jika saja ia ada di rumah. Pasti sekarang ia, Ryewook dan Kibum tengah berpelukan dengan erat karena takut dengan petir yang pasti akan muncul di tengah hujan seperti ini. Namun sekarang? Ia menyesal kenapa ia malah berlari ke rumah Kyuhyun. Setidak nya jika ia pulang ia tidak akan sendirian seperti ini.

Sebenarnya entah kenapa Sungmin bisa berada di rumah Kyuhyun, ia hanya berjalan tanpa arah ketika hujan turun. Dengan tidak sadar, ia berlari menuju apartement Kyuhyun. Ya, ia tidak mau pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup seperti tadi sore, pasti _umma _dan _appa _nya akan mengurung nya di ruang keluarga dengan nasehat-nasehat yang memekakan telinga.

Dengan adanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasa mempunyai tempat untuk pergi. Sebelumnya ia hanya bisa mengurung diri dengan semua masalah yang ada di hati nya. Ya, tunangan nya itu memang cukup bersahabat dan membuat Sungmin nyaman.

Sungmin menekuk kedua lutut nya kemudian menengelam kan kepala nya, berada di tempat lain membuat nya kedinginan. Ia ingin merasakan pelukan sang _umma _jika seperti ini. Hhh~ Suatu hal tidak mungkin.. lirih Sungmin kecewa.

.

Sekia lama Sungmin membiarkan dirinya di terpa keheningan.

Duarg!

"Kyaa!" tiba-tiba suara petir mengelegar dengan kilat cahayanya yang menambah kesan menakutkan. Sungmin berteriak keras sambil semakin menenggelam kan kepalanya.

Brakk

"_Gwaenchanayo_?!" Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kasar saat mendengar suara teriakan Sungmin yang nyaring.

"Hiks, Kyuhyun-_ssi_.. petirnya~" jawab Sungmin bergetar.

Kyuhyun semakin _panic _saat mendengar suara Sungmin yang bergetar,"Kau takut petir?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan tergesa menghampiri Sungmin.

"_N_—"

Duarg!

"Kyaa!" Sungmin kembali berteriak sambil meremas _bed sheet _yang menutupi tubuh nya.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan cepat menghampiri Sungmin kemudian menenangkan _yeoja _itu,"_Gwaenchanayo_~ _Gwaenchana_~" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin yang bergetar, bukan hanya punggung, tapi tubuh wanita muda ini juga bergetar.

.

Setelah cukup lama, Kyuhyun rasa Sungmin sudah tertidur. Ia pun berjalan dengan hati-hati meninggalkan kamar itu kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan nya.

Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuh nya di depan meja ruang tamu nya kemudian memulai kembali pekerjaan nya yang sempat tertunda. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah kaku nya. Hei~ Melihat seorang _yoja _ketakutan mengasyikan, Hhahaha…

.

Kyuhyun meregangkan tubuh nya yang sudah benar-benar pegal karena sudah hampir satu jam penuh berada di depan tumpukan kertas dan laptop nya. Ia beranjak dari duduk nya kemudian melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan nya,"Huwaah.. Pukul 01.37.. Waktunya tidur~" ujar Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan kacamata yang ia kenakan kemudian mengusap wajah nya kasar.

Sebelum ia beranjak menuju kamar yang berada di sebelah kamarnya, ia membuka pintu kamar nya yang Sungmin pakai, ya.. hanya untuk memastikan apa _yeoja _itu sudah tidur atau belum.

Cklek.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan,"Hei~ Kenapa kau belum tidur Sungmin-_ssi_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil beranjak mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat wajah nya menatap Kyuhyun,"Suara hujan nya sangat berisik~" jawab Sungmin sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

Kyuhyun terkikik, pertama kali ia mendapat jawaban seperti itu,"Hujan memang seperti itu bunyi nya~" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena hujan Kyuhyun-_ssi_~" jawab Sungmin sambil merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Apa kau menangtuk?"

Sungmin mengangguk,"_Ne_~" jawab nya.

"Untuk mengalihkan perhatian mu, bagaimana jika kita menghitung kambing bersama?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Umm, baiklah~"

"Satu kambing, dua kambing, tiga kambing, empat kambing, lima kambing, enam kambing tujuh kambing~" ujar Kyuhyun sambil membaringkan tubuh nya di samping Sungmin.

"Delapan kambing, Sembilan kambing, sepuluh kambing, sebelas kambing, dua— Aahh.. Tidak berhasil!" jerit Sungmin frustasi.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia sudah setengah tidur sekarang."Umm.. _Nurae haejulkkayo_?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Umm.." jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk lucu.

"_Ggeomsaemariga hanjibe isseo umma geom, appa geom, aegi geom~"_

.

"Sudah?"

"_Dasi habon_~"

"_Ggeomsaemariga hanjibe isseo umma geom, appa geom, aegi geom~"_

.

"Sudah?"

"Dashi hanbon~"

"Ggeomsaemariga hanjibe isseo umma geom, appa geom, aegi geom~"

.

"Sudah, sekarang saat nya tidur Sungmin-_ssi_. Ini sudah hampir pukul dua~" ujar Kyuhyun yang sudah benar-benar lelah menyanyi untuk Sungmin. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali ia menyanyi dan Sungmin terus meminta agar ia mengulangnya.

"Zzzzz"

"Sungmin-ssi?" Kyuhyun kembali memanggil karena taka da sahutan."Eih?"

Ia tersenyu saat melihat Sungmin sudah tertidur dengan pulas."Baiklah, selamat tidur~" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya saat matahari mulai muncul, dengan takut.. Ia menggerakan kepalanya untuk melihat ke samping, tepat di sebelah kanan tempat tidur nya.

**DEG!**

Baiklah.. Tenanglah jantung bodoh! Jangan berisik!

Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati ketika jantung berdetak kencang saat melihat Kyuhyun tidur tenang di samping nya. Seingat Sungmin semalam.. Ya! Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun terus bernyanyi hingga tertidur!

Sungmin menepuk jidat nya mengingat itu.

Hehehe.. Kyuhyun-_ssi_.. _Mianhaeyo_~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Hyaa! Apa ini?! Ampun jangan timpukin Fi.. Udah gak jelas.. Pendek.. gantung lagi.. Hadooh..

Mianhaeyo~~  
*deep bow

Fi minta maaf buat My Hero is an evil yg nggak update lagi. Fi bingung, ff itu bener-bner kacau menurut Fi. Apa chingudeul masih ada yg mau baca? Kl ada Fi bakal berjuang untuk lanjutin ff itu.. Fi bener-bener minta maaf ne? Saranghamnida~~


End file.
